


【杰佣R】“宠物猫”

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Kudos: 69





	【杰佣R】“宠物猫”

星网中的天空一直以来都是迷幻的紫色，街上从不缺少人流，杰克拿起名片确认“宠物店”的坐标。  
那家宠物店是朋友推荐的，杰克本无意去购买宠物充当闲暇时间的“玩伴”，但家族中的人们都不这么认为，他们总守着贵族老派的思想，认为身为一位成年贵族没有宠物是不够足体面的。于是他只好抽出时间来星网上去虚拟店铺看看。  
那家宠物店只服务于贵族，里面的宠物品质应该都不错，随意领一只合眼缘的宠物来凑数应该就可以了。  
杰克一边想着一边选择了坐标传送，来到宠物店的门口。  
星网中展示的只是宠物的投影，并不能完全展现出宠物的性格以及一些小爱好。但杰克对于这些都不大在乎，所以对他来说直接来星网去选自己的宠物再由店家送“货”上门是最有效率的方法。  
他进店接受了虚拟AI服务员热情的招待后，随意地坐在软椅上翻着宠物图册。  
宠物种类丰富，杰克依稀记得朋友家里就养了一只兔子，他对于兔子没什么兴趣随手就翻了过去。  
兽化外观有着猫与狗特征的“宠物”向来抢手一点，贵族们家里或多或少都会养上一只，杰克也就打算从猫狗图册里选择一只。  
在猫化“宠物”的图册中有一只吸引了杰克的注意力。  
“这只皮毛的颜色是染色的吗？还是自然的颜色？”杰克询问一直在他身边待机等待指令的AI。  
AI立刻带着温和的笑容回答道，“不是的，这一只是珍稀品种皮毛是自然色，我们店从不会为宠物进行染色。”  
“那我就要这一只吧。”杰克又确认了一下这只的价钱，确定这一只的价钱不算太低也不算过于高昂才舒展眉头下了单。  
“好的，稍后就会为您送上门去。请您留一下具体地址。”AI微笑着说着。  
杰克刚想将自己的地址输入框中，突然收到一条消息。  
他示意AI稍等片刻，点开消息进行查看。  
【裘克：我有点事情，那只兔子还在宠物店那边，你帮我接一下】  
【裘克：他跟你熟一点，我不放心仆人】  
【杰克：………】  
【杰克：……不放心那你为什么要雇佣仆人呢？】  
【裘克：………总之，拜托】  
杰克有些头疼，他对着正在待机等待着的AI说，“不用了，订单号发给我，我自己去接回来。”  
AI似乎是第一次看到这么奇怪的客人，明明是在星网上订购却偏偏要自己去实体宠物店将宠物领回去。  
但她还是保持着微笑说，“好的，稍后会将订单号发送给您。”  
“麻烦你了。”杰克说完这句话就退出这家宠物店，然后再退出星网，准备线下去将裘克家的兔子和自己的猫通通领回来。

宠物店的线下店距离杰克的住所并不遥远，这也是杰克答应帮忙的原因之一。他刚到宠物店就看见有一个装着“宠物”的笼子被悄悄推开。那个笼子并未上锁，但由于运送“宠物”时工作人员曾多次强调要求，或许还有几只宠物挨过打，所以即使笼子不再上锁也不会有宠物妄图逃跑。  
——按照常理来说是这样的。  
但此时正准备逃跑的那只“宠物”很明显不属于常理范围内。漂亮的蓝色皮毛，杰克怎么看怎么眼熟，因为这就是他刚刚订购的那只“宠物”。  
小家伙还是少年体态，头上的猫耳抖抖，似乎注意到了杰克的视线，他竖起手指对杰克比了一个“嘘”，然后继续推着笼子的门。

他的动作很小心，笼子几乎没有发出任何声音，杰克看着他嘴角上扬的模样突然走上前说，“我来领走我的宠物。”  
他被吓了一跳，有些警觉的看着杰克，迅速向外推开笼子，想要直接逃跑。  
但这是不可能的，杰克抓住他的手腕，贵族的生活并不是与身体虚弱画上等号，甚至贵族的身体由于先天基因与后天资源的缘故还要略胜普通人一筹。杰克作为一位大贵族的继承人自然也是从小就开始锻炼身体，此时拦住这只猫也还算游刃有余。  
那只猫挣动几下发现无法挣脱就不再做无谓的挣扎，他酝酿着表情，本是充斥着愤怒与不耐的神情被委屈和恐惧代替。  
工作人员赶来，看见杰克抓着那只猫型少年的手腕，又看了一眼猫型少年的表情，一瞬间自以为了解了什么，连忙上前。  
“这位先生，能否放开这只猫？这只猫已经被人订购，如果您喜欢猫型宠物我们可以为您推荐另一只。”工作人员似乎是看出杰克的衣着不凡，态度也很好。  
杰克敢打赌，只要自己松开手，下一秒这只猫就能跑出去，宠物店的工作人员绝对追不上。  
猫型少年的眼底含着几分笑意，仰头去看杰克，舔舔唇，似乎是在笑。  
他这般有几分得意的作态反倒是引起了杰克的兴趣，杰克看着猫型少年蓝色的双眼，笑着说：“没关系，这只猫就是我订购的，我牵着也没什么不妥吧？”  
“啊，原来是这样，非常抱歉。”工作人员不疑有他，颇有几分恭敬地请杰克进店办手续。  
被杰克抓着手腕的猫型少年的不可置信地睁大双眼看着杰克，似乎没想到居然会有这么巧合的事情。直到被杰克拉进店里他还不死心地低声说道：“…喂，你是骗他的吧？”  
“是真的。”杰克含笑着说道。杰克甚至用手指抚了抚他的唇，反复磨蹭，让浅色的唇瓣微微染上绯红。猫型少年试图张口去咬杰克，对方的手指却格外灵巧，除了让自己的处境更加狼狈以外没有任何帮助。猫型少年索性不在抵抗，只是眼睛深处还充满着不甘心。  
“你是怎么被捉住的？”猫儿放弃抵抗的模样固然诱人，不过还是他抵抗的模样更能挑起杰克的情欲。杰克已经意识到了猫儿与其他宠物的不同之处，其他的宠物多少经受过洗脑，不会想要逃跑，即使受到再过分的对待听到主人的召唤时还是会瑟瑟发抖地上前去讨好。  
这只猫明显不是传统意义上的宠物，他想着逃跑，还想着许多宠物不该思考的事情。  
大概是哪个星球上的原生生物被星际海盗抓来的吧？杰克颇有几分兴趣地想到。  
“关你什么事？”猫型少年露出笑容，雪白的牙齿似乎在威胁着即将成为他的主人的男人。  
“手续为您办理好了。”工作人员已经打包了一部分赠品上杰克的飞行器上，“还有裘克先生的宠物我也为您领来了。”  
杰克看了一眼站在原地等着他带走的兔子，依旧没有放开手里这只猫，杰克对着那只兔子说：“我先送你回去。”  
肤色偏黑的兔型少年微微点头，头顶的耳朵微微抖抖，杰克的效率一向很高，他很快就把兔子送回裘克的家，然后领着自己家的猫回了家。

“你被我买回来了。知道会经历什么吗？”杰克为他戴上项圈，这位猫咪先生虽然心中充斥不愿却也知道此刻没办法反抗，失去理智的反抗只会让自己伤痕累累。他在心中暗暗地鼓舞自己，试图让自己镇定一点，他觉得现在的自己冷静极了。  
“我之前有听过他们所说的话，我会成为你的性玩具吗？”猫咪先生说话相当直白，如果不是不停抖动着的耳朵与不安摆动的尾巴，杰克几乎要觉得他一点都不畏惧一点也不感到羞赧。  
“如果你是普通的宠物，那或许可能不会变成这样。”杰克微笑着把猫咪先生抱进怀里，“既然你不是原生的宠物，那么你一定拥有名字吧？我该怎么称呼你？”  
“想如何称呼还不是取决于你？我的主人？”猫咪先生的声音充斥着嘲讽，他的双眼瞪大，瞳孔缩小，看上去相当凶。  
杰克一点也不觉得受到威胁，甚至感受到了愉悦，杰克亲昵地吻上猫咪先生的脸颊，“如果你不愿意说出的话，我就叫你甜心，宝贝，小猫。你喜欢哪一种称呼？”  
怀里的猫咪先生猛地打了个激灵，似乎是被那些肉麻的称呼给吓到，脸颊染上红晕，咬牙切齿地说道：“我叫奈布，奈布•萨贝达。”  
他说完这句话后又补充般地说了一句，“不要用那么肉麻的称呼来叫我。”  
“好的，奈布先生。”杰克的尾音拿捏的很缠绵，被带上项圈的猫咪先生更无法抵抗杰克的动作。  
或许嘴硬就是他的最后一道防线了。杰克颇有几分兴趣地想着，杰克有意想逗出对方更多不安的神情，故意开口说道：“或许你应该了解一下我们星球的宠物都要经历过什么样的训练？或者说成为宠物之后为什么再也无法离开他的主人。”  
但是这点恐吓似乎完全无法吓到对方，奈布为自己调整了一个舒服的姿势，“吃下奇怪的药物，然后做爱，名义上是’标记’。”  
“你不觉得这值得恐惧吗？”杰克询问道。  
“值得恐惧的事情有很多，如果一件件都去恐惧，我也活不到今天了。”奈布眯着眼睛笑了，他头上的耳朵抖动着，身后的尾巴暧昧的纠缠上杰克的手腕。  
“倒是你，现在还不做吗？主人？”刻意压低的声音十分性感，奈布主动环住杰克的脖颈，漂亮的蓝色双眼注视着杰克。  
杰克知道对方还没有放弃逃脱的想法，不过肯用这种方法麻痹自己，杰克不知该笑还是该做出什么其他的表示。  
不过杰克向来不会错过送上门的猎物，更何况对方是自己花了大量星币购买而来的“小宠物”。  
有着蓝色皮毛的小猫肯定不会有这样别样的“性经验”，杰克想着唇角微微上扬。

接吻时杰克能感受到对方僵硬的身体，杰克的手掌探进奈布宽大的衣衫内，缓慢抚摸着奈布的身体，顺着脊背缓慢下移。他感受到手下的身体随着他的抚摸僵硬更甚，却还要面对着杰克的眼神露出几分明快的笑容。  
忍耐，无尽的忍耐，他究竟能忍耐多久呢。杰克感兴趣之余又觉得有几分讽意，等到快感燃起的时候，他还能维持住这种“忍辱负重”的感情吗？或者是将快感与屈辱分开，单独来看，减轻心理负担？  
杰克心中想着手里的动作却还没停，他们的第一个吻格外缠绵，彼此分离的时候唇都染上了艳色。手指抚摸着光滑的脊背，杰克一边抚摸一边还有时间想着自己以前的朋友跟自己说过的猫类宠物喜欢被抚摸脊背。  
杰克的手从脊背滑到臀部，用手稍稍揉捏几下，还伸出手撸了两把猫尾，那尾巴似乎相当敏感，被这么随意地撸了两把怀里的猫咪先生整个身体都软了。脸颊狼狈的红了，他跨坐在杰克的身上，勃起的阴茎更加无法遮掩，几乎是直直地戳着杰克的小腹。  
“硬了？”杰克看着他窘迫的样子笑了，手掌包裹着奈布的性器上下随意撸动几下，又逼得少年忍不住挺腰去迎合。还未等奈布消化身前的快感，身后的软穴就被隔着裤子顶了一下。  
奈布没忍住发出一声惊喘，身前的性器还被杰克挑逗着马眼，身后的软穴被蜷起来的手指顶了好几下。快感与羞耻感交织在一起，他忍不住蜷起了脚趾。  
“先出去一次也没关系。”杰克看出了他的摇摆不定，伸出舌头舔了舔少年的猫耳。  
大抵快感的接收是真的到达极限，奈布发出一声闷哼，阴茎喷出一股股精液，把杰克的衣物与手掌染脏。  
杰克并不在意，用染脏的手掌抚摸奈布的脊背，将精液全都涂抹在奈布的脊背上。  
宽大的衣衫很好脱下，甚至为了满足某些贵族的爱好还设计得格外轻薄，可以轻易撕扯开。  
杰克向来是格外有耐心的，他帮还处于高潮余韵的少年脱下上身的衣物，又解开了少年的腰带，拉下拉链，拖着少年微微抬起身子，把碍事的裤子与内裤全都扯下。  
杰克的视线无意识地扫过少年的内裤，浅灰色内裤上的水渍格外显眼，杰克挑眉，伸手去摸少年的下身。  
刚从高潮余韵缓过来的少年就又被摸到他不愿被任何人知晓的地方。  
“……你、你别碰——！”猫咪先生试图挣扎，他的反抗还没开始就已经结束。杰克轻轻地捏了一下那个因为快感而涨起的小肉粒，少年的腰一下子软了下来，喉间不自觉地发出甜腻的喘息。  
“怪不得宠物店那边收了我这么多星币。”杰克亲吻着少年的颈侧，手指却又顶了一根进去。  
手指浅浅插入就遇到了阻碍，杰克面上的笑意更深，手指抽出顶着涨起的肉粒来回摩擦。猫咪先生再也无法忍耐了，这仿佛是身体中最柔软的一部分被人撬开，他的双腿张得很大，情欲熏的他眼角通红。明明是明快少年模样的面孔此刻却充斥着情欲的诱惑。  
猫尾缠在杰克的手腕上，颇有几分无力的感觉，似乎是在推拒，但穴口却在小口小口地啜吸着杰克的手指。  
头上的猫耳又得到了几下杰克的轻吻，奈布的喘息声完全无法遮掩，还未等他从被亲吻耳朵的快感中回神，窄小的花穴已经被杰克的性器顶入。  
“…别…嗯……啊…”拒绝的声音被一记顶弄给掐断，性器毫不留情面地操干着第一次迎接情欲的花穴。痛楚随着结合处升起，但快感更多更快地遮盖住了痛楚，快感来得很急，似乎是杰克的性器顶到了什么地方。  
奈布的眼神甚至有几分茫然，他不清楚怎么会这么舒服，除了一开始的疼痛以外，向身体中涌入的全部都是快感。因情欲而挺起的乳头磨蹭着杰克的衣物，乳尖被磨得红艳，再一次勃起的阴茎也摩擦着杰克的衣物。在那件可怜的衬衫上肆意抹画着透明的淫液。  
“好像很舒服？”杰克感受到花穴讨好的吸吮，含着笑意去询问那个有些失神的猫咪先生。  
用干净的手掌抚摸着触感良好的猫耳与他的发丝。  
“…不、不舒服…嗯…”猫咪先生死守着自己最后一分尊严，身体却舒服地软了下去。甚至还用嘴唇胡乱摩擦着杰克的脸颊。  
等这次过后这只小猫估计要纠结好久了。杰克一边回应着对方的吻，一边在心里暗自想到。

养一只宠物似乎也不赖。杰克虽然表面不显，心底却还是喜爱着这只小猫的。他也不清楚自己的感情是怎么一回事，不过他还有很多时间去搞清楚他的情感。也还有很多时间去将这只不好征服的猫咪先生染上他的色彩，变得不再纯粹。  
不过此刻，充斥着情欲的头脑让他想不出什么别的宠爱方式。只是想着，下次要不然让奈布穿上王子服看看？  
即使杰克还没看到奈布穿上王子服的模样，但他仿佛能从想象中看见那副光景，这美景让他还未发泄完全的性器更硬了几分。把已经开始求饶的小猫操到哭泣，哄着什么浪话都说出了口。  
杰克射精的时候并没有抽出性器，甚至有意向更深处顶了顶，也不知道他究竟在期待什么。  
第一次就迎接如此长时间的性爱，奈布的嗓子有几分哑，咬牙切齿地做出言语上的轻微反抗，“您可真是’毫不留情’。”  
“怎么会，这只是因为你过于美味，让人心生欢喜。”杰克毫无心理负担，心情愉悦地再一次亲吻奈布的嘴唇。

END


End file.
